collocation impossible
by mademoiselle-swan
Summary: que ce passetil quand Dumbledore veut renforcer l'entente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor? de gros problème... FIC FINI
1. Une TRES mauvaise nouvelle

Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà partie pour une nouvelle fan fiction. J'ai fini toutes les autres sauf « le bal d'halloween » mais celle là est a part. Donc je peux me permettre d'en écrire une autre pour une fois je suis contente de ce que j'écris.

**Disclamer :** rien n'est a moi…

**NB :** L'idée de cette fic viens de Marica et Lola que je remercie, je remercie aussi beaucoup Sasha pour les petits détails, l'orthographe (et oui Word ne corrige pas tout) et les tournures de phrases.

**Personnages :** Hermione principalement.

**Fic classée :** G ou PG à vous de voire

**Collocation impossible**

**Chapitre 1**

**La mauvaise nouvelle**

Il était 7 heures dans le dortoir des Gryffondors quand Hermione se réveilla. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié ouverts elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la salle de bain déjà occupée.

« Euh… vous êtes là depuis quelle heure ? »

Lavande était trop occupé à appliquer son fond de teint effet « teint de porcelaine » (**je veux bien la même chose**), la crème transparente, n'avait apparemment aucun effet, mais dés qu'elle enleva ses mains de son visage, il prit immédiatement une couleur blanche, ressemblant étrangement à de la froide porcelaine.

Puis, s'apercevant de la présence d'Hermione, toujours en chemise de nuit.

« Tu n'es pas encore douchée ? Mais qu'est ce que tu attends, dans une demie heure on doit être sortie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Lavande, je crois, oui je crois que j'aurais le temps. »

« Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi rapide ? Moi je ne pourrais pas. » Questionna Parvati.

Hermione pris ses affaires dans sa malle, enleva sa chemise de nuit et entra dans la douche.

« Eh bien moi je peux. »

Et, pendant que l'eau fraîche coulait le long de sa peau, elle pensa que même si Lavande et Parvati n'avait pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre et qu'elles passaient trois heures dans la salle de bain, leur compagnie n'était pas désagréable, elles savaient ce qui fallait ou pas dire en présence d'Hermione, toutes les trois avaient appris à ce connaître en 6 ans. Elle sortie de douche, l'eau disparaissant à la seconde où elle touchait le sol. (**Sympa hein ?**)

La nudité devant les filles ne la gênait pas mais elle attrapa néanmoins une serviette, se sécha rapidement et enfila son uniforme, puis commença la tache la plus difficile de la matinée, se coiffer. Pendant ce temps, Lavande et Parvati faisaient leur sac, cela consistait à enlever toutes les affaires de cours pour les remplacer par tout genre de magazines pour jeunes sorcière.

Après avoir discipliné quelque peu ses cheveux, Hermione fit son lit, prit son sac et descendit dans la salle commune où l'attendait Harry et Ron, elle déposa une bise sur la joue d'Harry puis sur celle de Ron qui devint pivoine.

Ils se dirigèrent tout trois jusqu'à la grande salle pour petit déjeuner (**si ça existe !**).Quand la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la salle elle sortait de nulle part et de partout.

« Cher élèves bonjour ! J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Je m'adresse aux jeunes filles de 6 éme année, Hermione leva la tête, et tout particulièrement aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Parkinson pendu, comme à son habitude, au bras d'un Malfoy particulièrement ennuyé par la présence de celle-ci.

…En raison de travaux de rénovation dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor celles-ci seront dans l'obligation de prendre leurs affaires avant le dîner et de déménager ponctuellement chez les Serpentards, des protestations fusèrent de part et d'autre de la grande salle. La liste de votre répartition est affichée dans votre salle commune. Bien sur je compte sur vous pour que l'entente soit la meilleur possible pendant ces quelque jours. Bonne journée ! »

« Par la barbe de Merlin !...Hermione ça va aller ? »Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione qui semblait figée sur place.

« Houhou ! Hermione » fit Ron passant sa main devant le visage inexpressif d'Hermione

« T'as vu le basilic ? » continua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. A ce moment Hermione sortie de sa torpeur et explosa.

« JE VEUX BIEN AMELIORER L'ENTENTE ENTRE MAISON, MAIS LA ! LA ! CA VA PAS ETRE POSSIBLE ! »Elle jeta violement son sac et s'assis tout aussi brusquement sur le banc.

Ron tenta une approche : « et puis pourquoi Serpentard ? »

« Réfléchi Ron, euh non oubli. Ça n'aurait gêné personne que l'on aille avec les Pouffsoufle où les Serdaigle, et de toute façon il ya moins de monde dans les cachot puisque les « sang pur »sont moins nombreux. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a aucun travaux dans la tour, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à rénover. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille vérifier » puis, tournant la tête vers Harry et Ron elle leurs fit un sourire plus qu'explicite.

« Et ! Euh nous on peut pas monter tu sais bien. »

« C'est pas grave moi je peux y aller. » Ginny venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation. « De toute façon, continua-t-elle, je suis sur que ça ne durera pas très longtemps et puis c'est une expérience à vivre, non ? »

« Si tu le dit. »

Hermione passa la journée à essayer de voire les bons côté de « l'expérience » comme l'appelait déjà la plupart des Gryffondor. Mais, dans n'importe quel sens qu'elle prenait la chose elle trouvait bizarrement plus de mauvais que de bon coté.

Quelle situation désagréable !

Lavande et Parvati étaient en larmes, elles avaient découvert, sur la liste, qu'elles étaient séparées, elles qui n'étaient jamais l'une sans l'autre allaient devoir se séparer.

Hermione n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder cette fameuse liste, elle le feraient au dernier moment, quand elle n'aurait plus le choix.

Le dernier cour de la journée arriva, il s'agissait du soin aux créatures magiques. Hagrid les accueillis avec son habituel sourire chaleureux alors que les élèves Serpentards comme Gryffondors n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux.

« Bonjour, alors aujourd'hui je vais vous présenté une nouvelle créature fascinante. »

Silence.

« Alors est ce que l'un d'entre vous connaît les lascurs ? »

Gros silence.

Bien sur Hermione savait très bien quel était cette créature, mais là maintenant tout de suite elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre.

Hagrid terriblement gêné par la non réponse des élèves commença à virer au rouge. Car même Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

« Euh…Donc…Euh les lascurs…donc, euh, ils ressemblent énormément à des écureuils mais…euh…ils ont des griffes très puissantes qui peuvent même creuser l'acier … et euh voilà.

Une voix traînante s'éleva alors.

« Si ils sont si puissant que ça comment va-t-on faire pour les étudier ? Si seulement père était là. »

Cette phrase sortie immédiatement Hermione de sa léthargie et elle répondit d'un ton cinglant à Malfoy :

« La seule matière à la quel leurs griffes résistent et la soie d'araignée. Donc je suppose que les lascurs sont enfermés à l'intérieur, n'est ce pas Hagrid ? »

« Oui, oui c'est tout à fait ça bravo Hermione, 10 points pour Gryffondor.»

Hermione sourit, elle avait encore fermé le caquet à cet abruti de Malfoy.

« Bon, reprit Hagrid, vous allez vous répartir par groupe de deux et vous allez observer la naissance d'un lascur, attention les mères sont très protectrice n'essayez pas de caresser le bébé si vous ne voulez pas perdre une main. Je voudrais que vous notiez vos observations et que vous me donniez cette feuille à la fin du cours. Allez-y ! »

Les élèves, dynamisés par Hagrid, oublièrent le temps d'un cours la mauvaise nouvelle de la journée, seul Ron qui regardait avec Hermione la naissance d'un lascur y fit allusion.

« Tu sais Mione ce sera moins bien sans toi dans la tour. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Ron, je vais dans les cachots juste pour dormir tu sais. Ron rouge de honte ne répondis pas.

Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. » Elle plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue d'un Ron prêt à exploser.

« Quelle horreur Il nous faut enlever toutes nos affaires, je suis certaine d'avoir oublié des centaines de choses. »

« Appelle les, fit Hermione d'un ton plus que sérieux. Tu penses à tes objets qui sont disséminés dans la chambre et tu pratiques un sortilège d'attraction.»

« Oh merci Hermione, je me demande ce qu'on va devenir sans toi, répondit Lavande les larmes au yeux, tu es sure que tu ne veux pas savoir avec qui tu es ? »

« Non, laisse moi faire ma malle s'il te plaît Lavande »

Et la morosité s'installa comme une reine dans la chambre.

**A suivre…**

Alors dites moi tout. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? J'attend vos review soyez généreux.

Bises :Elisabeth Swan


	2. une aide précieuse

La suite déjà ? Eh oui il faut dire que je l'ai écrit il y a un mois déjà mais je ne l'avait pas recopié, bon je vous laisse apprécier la suite.

**Disclamer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling je ne retire aucun profit de ce que j'écris.

**Rathing :** euh j'ai pas très bien compris le nouveau système de pour ça alors je met l'ancien c'est : G

**Personnages : **Hermione, Pansy, Milicent et Draco

**Couples : **personne enfin du moins pas dans ce chapitre.

**Collocation Impossible **

**Chapitre 2**

**Une aide précieuse**

Hermione descendit sa malle dans la salle commune, où Mc Gonagal attendait. Elle envoyait les des malles des élèves par la cheminé.

« Miss Granger, par ici. Hermione tira sa malle jusqu'au foyer de la salle commune. Vous savez, reprit-elle, cela ne m'enchante pas plus que vous que nos élèves soient transférés chez Serpentard. » Elle plaça l'énorme valise dans la cheminé.

« Professeur s'il vous plait…

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Pourriez vous ne pas dire le nom de celle qui sont dans la chambre, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient Miss Granger. Elle prit une grosse poignet de poudre de cheminette et, la lançant sur la malle d'Hermione elle prononça distinctement « Serpentard chambre numéro 1 » et la malle disparu dans un tourbillon d'étincelles vertes. Miss Granger je vous laisse rejoindre votre nouvelle chambre. »

« Merci professeur. » Et, sans dire au revoir à personne elle sorti de la salle commune des Griffondor pour rejoindre les cachots et les Serpentards.

Severus Rogue attendait les Griffondors à l'entrée des cachots. Non pas pour les guider à travers le dédale que ceux-ci constituaient mais simplement pour lancer une remarque cinglante à toutes ces midinettes au sang mêlées qui allaient « envahir »les sangs purs. Hermione n'y échappa pas.

« Je vous conseille mademoiselle Granger de n'afficher ni votre naissance, ni votre science. »Hermione affronta Rogue du regard et continua son chemin. Après ¼ d'heure de recherche elle arriva enfin devant une porte où morceau de parchemin avait été accroché, sur ce parchemin était écrit « chambre n°1 ».

La jeune fille toqua doucement, un nœud au creux de l'estomac. Personne ne lui répondit, elle poussa alors un peu la porte et une affreuse odeur de renfermé et de transpiration lui assaillit les narines. Plaquant un mouchoir sur sa bouche et son nez elle entra dans la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec un océan d'immondices qui recouvrait presque entièrement le sol de ce qui avait était une chambre.

C'était littéralement à vomir.

Hermione se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la cheminée qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce créant avec sa baguette un chemin à travers les saletés. En passant devant ce qui était sûrement les lits, elle aperçu ce qui devait être le sien, il y avait un tas de vêtements sale à en juger par leur apparence.

Hermione tira sa malle hors de l'âtre se frayât un chemin jusqu'à son lit et, tandis qu'elle jetait hors du lit la montagne de vêtement, une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien lui parvenu du couloir, **elles **arrivaient.

« Dracychou est trop mignon, tu sais que… Eh !pourquoi est ce que la porte est ouverte ? »

« C'est sûrement la Griffondor qui est arrivée »

« Je l'avait oubliée celle la, je me demande qui c'est. » dit-elle en entrant.

« GRANGER !Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Hermione tout aussi surprise, mais se contrôlant, répondit du ton le plus froid qu'elle pu.

« C'est totalement contre ma volonté Parkinson.»

La dite parkinson aperçu alors les vêtement qu'Hermione venait de mettre a terre.

«MES VETEMENTS ! Qui t'as permis de les toucher il va falloir que je les brûlent maintenant ! »Hermione la regarda, regarda le paquet de « vêtements » et de nouveau posa son regard sur Pansy.

« Il s'agit de mon lit et, elle désigna le tas avec sa baguette, ces choses étaient dessus, alors maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je souhaiterai m'installer. Puis replaçant le mouchoir sur son nez elle ajouta : vous n'avez pas d'aération dans cette chambre ? »

« On est dans sous terre Granger, il ne peux pas y avoir de fenêtre. » Répondit Pansy l'air de parler à une parfaite débile.

« Suis-je la seule à avoir jamais lu _l'histoire de Poudlard _? Et n'es tu jamais aller au ministère de la magie ? Cela fait des centaines d'années que les sorciers on trouver le moyen de mettre des fenêtres sous terre. » Répondit Hermione on ne peut plus rationnelle.

Elle remarque au fond de la pièce, dans la pénombre, un grand rideau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière ça ? »Pansy et Milicent s'interrogèrent du regard.

« Euh…Aucune idée on a jamais été voir. » Avoua Milicent. Hermione soupira levant les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la tenture qu'elle tira de toutes ses forces. Un soleil éblouissant entra dans la pièce, une immense baie vitrée, cachée depuis six ans venait d'apparaître. Pansy et Milicent toujours dans l'entrée de la chambre étaient bouche bée. Hermione sortie de derrière le rideau couverte de poussière des pieds jusqu'à la tête et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre qui donnait bizarrement sur le parc. L'air frais de début de soirée vint lui caresser son doux visage. Une voix grinçante la sortie de sa rêverie.

« Comment tu savais ? »

« Simple logique »Hermione retourna près son lit et commença à défaire sa malle puis, se souvenant d'une chose se redressa.

« Il n'y a pas d'elfes qui font le ménage ici ? » Pansy promena sont visage sur la chambre comme si elle cherchait la raison de cette question.

« Ça fait un moment qu'ils ne viennent plus, on ne sait pas pourquoi »

« On se demande » pensa Hermione. Après avoir fini de faire son lit elle secoua rapidement ses vêtements couverts de poussières ainsi que ses cheveux et sorti de la pièce pour ne plus avoir a supporter les piaillements incessant de Pansy et Milicent.

Ressortir des cachots fut une tache plus difficile, après plus d'une demi heure de recherche Hermione commença a paniquer, elle ne sortirai donc jamais de ce labyrinthe ? Hermione arrêta de courir et s'adossant un mur humide, elle se laissa glisser par terre. Quelqu'un finirait bien par passer en attendant il ne fallait pas qu'elle bouge. Elle sorti un parchemin de son sac et commença à s'avancer dans ses devoirs de métamorphose et d'astronomie, ce qui lui pris environ ¼ d'heure, personne n'arrivait. L'inconvénients avec les cachots était qu'il n'y avait aucun tableau a qui elle aurai pu demander de l'aide. Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait arriver, n'importe qui, Merlin faites que quelqu'un arrive.

« Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Eh mais tu pleure, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » Il lui toucha le poignet et Hermione se releva brusquement, séchant rageusement ses larmes.

« Je t'interdit de me toucher Malfoy ! »

« Et oh c'est bon je voulais juste t'aider mais apparemment tu n'as pas besoin de moi mademoiselle je-sais-tout alors je vais te laisser hein, allez salut ! » Et Draco repartit nonchalamment par ou il était arrivé ne jetant pas un regard derrière lui mais ajoutant d'un ton enjoué : « y a pas beaucoup de monde qui passe par ici Granger »

« Malfoy ! Attend ! »Et Hermione le rejoignit en courant « Aide moi a sortir s'il te plait »

« S'il te plait qui ? »Il avait bien l'intention de jouer avec elle avant d'accepter.

« S'il te plait Malfoy »

« Mauvaise réponse ! Désolé, salut »Et malfoy repartit.

« S'il te plaît…Draco »Draco se retourna et lui adressa un de ses très rare vrai sourire.

« Allez magne toi j'ai pas que ça a faire, compte pas sur moi pour te retrouver à chaque fois que tu seras perdu Granger »

« Merci »Draco rougit, n'étant pas habituer a ce genre de chose.

« Ouai c'est ça, allez avance » Ils firent une parti du trajet en silence avant que Hermione se décide à parler.

« Tu es très différent, de ce que je pensais, tu es…gentil »

« Hey ! Ne m'insulte pas s'teu plait, je m'appelle pas Potter, moi »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as aidé alors ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde le crois, mais ça personne ne doit le savoir, tu m'as compris ? »Il regarda Hermione presque méchamment.

« Oui oui bien sur ne t'inquiète pas »

« Bon on est arrivé, je ne te connais pas Granger et je ne t'ai pas aidé à sortir des cachots OK ? »

« Lâche moi Malfoy je n'ai rien avoir avec toi, dégage ! »Et Hermione remonta a toute vitesse les escaliers qui menaient au Halle et donc à la grande salle ou l'attendait Harry et Ron mais surtout un dîner bien mérité.

« Hermione ! Enfin ou étais tu passée ? »

« Je m'étais perdu dans ces saletés de cachots »

« Oh ! Et comment en es tu sorti »

« Mon sens inné de l'orientation, allez bon appétit ! »

Il mangèrent tous de bon cœur, néanmoins, Harry remarqua quelque chose de nouveau dans le visage d'Hermione, il n'aurai su dire quoi mais cela lui donna l'impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose de précieux, un grand secret.

Personne ne revint sur le sujet, ce qui soulagea fortement Hermione. Après le dîné Hermione monta avec ses condisciples jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors, espérant passer un moment avec eux avant de rejoindre les cachots. Mais, alors que le portrait de la grosse dame pivotait et qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à passer dans la salle commune une main glacé traversa son épaule. Hermione se retourna se trouvant face à Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

« Je suis désolé gente damoiselle mais vous n'avez plus le droit d'entrer, votre maison est celle de Serpentard, je vous invite à la regagner. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter au yeux, « vous n'avez plus le droit d'entrer » c'était proprement injuste !

« Hermione je … ça va ? »Harry était ressorti de la salle commune et posé un regard compatissant sur Hermione. Celle-ci répondit par un maigre sourire et ravala ses larmes.

« Oui oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas je vais y aller, à demain Harry » répondit elle avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Passé le coin du mur elle commença a courir et laissa ses larmes sortir, s'en était trop pour la journée, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre mais avec sa pire ennemie et était considéré comme une Serpentard. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais elle continuait à courir, sans savoir où elle allait. Soudain elle percuta quelque chose et tomba violement contre le sol froid.

« Aïe ! Espèce d'abrutie tu aurais pu faire atten…Granger !Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Il lui serra gentiment l'épaule, répond moi voyons, et arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas ça. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit son mouchoir. Hermione se moucha bruyamment, et releva la tête vers Draco, les yeux rougi un pâle sourire au lèvres.

« Décidément, tu tombes toujours sur moi quand je vais pas bien.

Euh là c'est plutôt toi qui m'es tombé dessus. »

Draco sourit un vrai sourire un beau sourire qui remonta le moral d'Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait toute seule a courir en pleurant dans les couloirs ce n'est pas un nouveau sport j'imagine.

C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le droit de rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondor, je suis une intruse, une Serpentard.

ça doit faire bizarre, j'imagine que si je rentrai chez moi et qu'il me laisserait pas rentrer j'aurai la même réaction que toi… Quoique…Bon tu viens ou tu reste par terre a pleurer ?

Hey ! Je ne pleure plus !

C'est simplement parce que je suis la, il lui attrapa la main pour l'aider a se relever, allez hop !

Il descendirent tout les deux jusqu'au cachot où Hermione retourna dans sa « chambre » tandis que Draco allait dans la salle commune.

Devant la porte Hermione se prépara mentalement à affronter Pansy, et entra. La chambre était vide, elles devaient être dans la salle commune comme tout les Serpentard à cette heure là. Hermione en profita pour faire le grand ménage. Après une heure et demie de travail acharné la chambre ressemblait enfin a une chambre, elle paraissait beaucoup plus spacieuse telle quel, les rayon de la lune entraient dans la chambre par la fenêtre et elle paraissait beaucoup plus accueillante que lorsqu'elle était arrivé en début de soirée, elle aurait juré que tout ce qui c'était passé depuis lors avait duré une semaine.

Elle fit ces devoirs, quand elle les eues finit il était 23 heures passer et les Serpentard n'était toujours pas dans leur chambre, après tout ce n'était pas plus mal, Hermione enfila sa chemise de nuit et se glissa dans ses draps propre pour s'endormir au moment ou sa tête touchait l'oreiller.

**A suivre**

**Merci aux quatre personnes qui mon envoyer ses review c'est très gentil, la suite pour bientôt**


	3. parchemin et petits mots

Bijour, me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de collocation impossible, merci à tout le monde pour les reviews je suis très contente. J'espère que comme les autres vous apprécierez ce chapitre et je vous dit bonne lecture.

**Disclamer :** je le regrette mais rien n'est à moi, tout appartient a JK Rowling.

**Collocation impossible**

**Chapitre 3**

**Parchemin et petit mots**

Un bouquant d'enfer réveillât une Hermione tout juste endormie, se demandant d'abord qui pouvait faire autant de bruit à une heure pareil elle se souvint qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans celle des Serpentard. Hermione se redressa et ouvrit les rideaux verts de son baldaquin en maugréant contre ces sales pestes.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée, puisque totalement réveillée. Pansy et Milicent se retournèrent vers Hermione.

« Oh mince, regarde Milicent nous avons réveillé sainte Granger.

c'est tout simplement une honte pour nous » Et elles partirent dans un rire mauvais, un rire de Serpentard. Hermione passablement énervée, attrapa sa baguette et jeta aux jeunes filles un sort de mutisme qui les fit instantanément se taire, elles fixèrent Hermione avec un profond dégoût et allèrent se réfugier dans leur lit respectif.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le sortilège de mutisme il disparaît au bout de quelques heures, mais d'ici là vous serrez sûrement endormie, bonne nuit » elle referma ses rideau et replongea sous la couette pour s'endormir au plus vite.

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil qui s'était faufilé entre les rideaux vint réveiller Hermione, la chambre était silencieuse, et on entendait les oiseaux chanter au dehors, tout laisser penser que s'était un matin comme les autres dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais le vert de ses rideaux ramena Hermione à la réalité.

Elle sorti de sont lit comme tout les matins les yeux a moitié ouvert, pris ses affaires de toilettes dans sa malle et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la salle de bain. Elle était vide, aucune trace d'eau sur les lavabos où sur les parois de la douche, comme si personne ne s'était lavé, Hermione tout juste réveiller n'y prêta pas attention, comme elle ne prêta pas attention à son reflet dans le miroir et entra dans la cabine de douche.

Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler quelques minutes avant de se décider attraper ses produits, et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle porta sa main pleine de shampoing a sa chevelure qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle arrêta l'eau attrapa sa serviette et sorti précipitamment de la douche pour se regarder dans le miroir.

Son cri résonna dans tous les cachots, même Draco Malfoy, encore dans son lit sursauta.

Hermione passait et repasser la main dans ce qui avait été sa chevelure, ils avaient été coupé tellement cour et tellement mal qu'elle en restait coi. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux aussi court que Harry et il y avait quelque trous ça et là, mais a bien y regarder ce n'était pas si laid, ça lui donner l'air plus femme bien sur il fallait arrangé les trous mais c'était faisable. Quelle déception aurait Pansy quand elle la verrait, son acte affreux n'avait pas abouti quelle tristesse.

Hermione finit de se doucher arrangea ses cheveux, au moins elle n'aurait plus d'inconvénient pour les coiffer, s'habilla. Et sorti des cachots par le chemin qu'elle avait pris avec Draco la veille.

Ron et Harry eurent énormément de mal a dissimuler leur surprise en voyant Hermione arrivé, ces cheveux court lui dégager le visage et la mûrissait, elle était très jolie.

« Alors, questionnât elle, qu'est ce que vous en penser ? C'est joli n'est ce pas ? Dit elle en ce passant la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer, à ce geste Harry sourit, reconnaissant une manie de son père.

Wouaw !ça …ça change.

Mais c'est très joli. Argumenta Harry. Quand est ce que tu t'es fait ça ?

Ce matin, j'ai eu envie de changer de coupe, j'en avais marre de ce gros paquet de cheveux sec.

Eh bien ça te va très bien.

Merci Harry » Hermione s'assit, faisant face a une Pansy Parkinson sur le visage de la quelle le dégoût semblait graver, à côté d'elle Draco semblait aussi surprit que Ron, néanmoins il admit pour lui-même que cette coupe la rendait drôlement jolie, comme le pensait Ron.

Pansy n'en revenait pas. Comment cette petite sang-de-bourbe pouvait elle garder le sourire alors qu'elle avait perdu 50 centimètre de cheveux ? Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se réjouisse trop vite : un seule nuit était passée. Ses malheurs n'étaient pas finis. Et, sous le regard étonné de Draco, elle éclata d'un rire bien plus mauvais qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Les Gryffondor commençaient leur journée par 2 heures de potions en commun avec les Serpentard.

Hermione arriva la dernière et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à la seule place encore libre : à côté de Malfoy. Celui-ci afficha son air le plus dégoûté et déplaça ses affaires à l'extrémité de la table. Hermione ne releva pas l'insulte, sachant très bien qui il pouvait être. D'ailleurs celui-ci, vérifiant que personne ne les regardait, lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret, qu'Hermione décryptât à la seconde

« Tu as raison Malfoy. Eloigne toi. Tu serais obligé de brûler tes affaires si par malheur je les touchais. Ce que tu peux être prévisible ! »

Hermione sortit alors de son sac ce qu'elle avait fabriqué la veille, y inscrit ces quelques mots :

_Merci de m'avoir aider hier, je pensais que tu étais différent._

Elle fit tomber la feuille. Draco, qui avait remarqué le manége de la jeune fille, la ramassa. Il eut beau la tourner et la retourner dans tout les sens il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un morceau de parchemin vierge. Le jeune homme prit sa plume et griffonna à son tour sur le papier :

_C'est quoi ce truc Granger ?_

Il fit glisser le parchemin jusqu'à Hermione et lorsque celle-ci toucha la feuille, les 2 phrases qui y avaient été inscrites se révélèrent. Elle prit sa baguette et marmonna une formule en direction du manuscrit. Ensuite elle y inscrit :

_-Ce parchemin est spécial. Seuls toi et moi pouvons voir ce qui y est inscrit. Quand une personne étrangère le touche, il redevient vierge._

_PS : j'aime beaucoup la tête que tu fais quand tu ne comprends pas._

_-J'avais tout à fait compris ce que tu manigançais Granger, tu me prend pour qui ? Tu t'es fait quoi aux cheveux ? _

_-ça ne vient pas de ma propre volonté._

_-ça vient de qui ?_

_-PP…_

_-PP ?_

_-Pansy Parkinson._

_-Ah. Je croyais que ça voulait dire Parfaite Poufiasse._

_-C'est là même chose._

_« _Qu'est ce que ceci, Miss Granger ?

Hermione avala sa salive Rogue tenait entre ces mains leur dialogue, qui c'était bienheureusement effacé.

Un parchemin vierge, monsieur.

Mais bien sûr. Voyez vous, votre cher ami Mr Potter, a un parchemin identique au votre, Miss je sais tout. »

Je vous dis que ce n'est qu'un parchemin vierge.

Bien, vous ne voulez pas répondre. »Il posa le parchemin sur la table et sortit sa baguette.

« Révèle tout tes secret »

Des inscriptions apparurent sur le papier.

« Ah ! Voilà qui est mieux. Voyons. »Il se mit à lire silencieusement. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, tout comme celui de Draco. Puis rogue releva son nez graisseux.

« Miss Granger. Je crois que vous avez besoin de plusieurs heures de retenues, pour insultes et propos blessant à l'égard d'un Serpentard. Mr Malfoy je vois que l'on vous a appris à rester impassible face à ce genre de chose. Je vous félicite. 10 points pour Serpentard. Bon, maintenant continuez votre potion d'oraphe, j'enlèverai 10 points à quiconque ratera sa potion, Londubat, pourquoi le feu est il éteint sous votre chaudron ? 10 points en moins je vous avais prévenu.

Mais monsieur…

Vous protestez ? Encore 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Faites attention ! »

L'heure qui suivit fut très difficile pour les Gryffondor, Lavande perdit 10 points lorsqu'elle fit tomber un de ses parfums par terre, Harry et Ron, vingt à eux deux car ils s'étaient racler la gorge et Neville perdit à lui seul 50 point pour avoir rater sa potion, renverser le contenu de son chaudron partout autour de lui, ce qui avait eu pour effet de créer des milliards d'étincelles éblouissantes. Ils sortirent de la salle totalement dépitée, ils avaient perdu 100 points en un cours, chose extrêmement rare, Rogue s'était vraiment acharné sur eux, mais tous mourraient d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait sur ce fameux parchemin.

Quand Hermione sortit de la salle accompagnée par Ron et Harry, elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée et se confondit en excuse auprès de ses camarades. Seamus prit alors la parole.

« Pour ma part j'en ai rein à faire, de toute façon ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qui y avait de si affreux sur ce truc pour que Rogue disjoncte comme ça, qu'on sache au moins si ça en valait la peine »Tous approuvèrent, Hermione réfléchie à toute vitesse et répondit :

« Malfoy m'a provoqué, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, je l'ai insulté et Rogue a intercepté le parchemin. »Sur le papier Hermione avait installé un contre sort très puissant que Rogue ne pouvait pas briser avec son **révèle tout tes secrets !**

« Seulement ça ?

Oui.

Qu'est ce qu'il est susceptible ! »Les Gryffondor éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux, celui qui fait oublier les problèmes.

Le soir même, après le dîner, Hermione n'essaya pas de monter dans la tour des Gryffondor et descendit directement dans les cachots.

Elle n'avait pas pu parler a Draco depuis le matin, qu'avait il pensé lorsque il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait tout pris pour lui ?

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, il n'y avait personne comme d'habitude.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, pensive, et regardât sa montre. Il était seulement 19h30, le couvre feu n'était qu'à 21 heures. Elle pouvait donc monter à la bibliothèque. Elle prit ses affaires de cours et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers le deuxième étage. Arrivée là bas elle s'installa à sa table habituelle pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

Le journal de Jedusor ainsi que le système de messagerie instantanée l'avaient inspiré pour le parchemin. Mais il fallait quelque chose de plus discret et de plus personnel, comme un cahier par exemple. Elle sortit de son sac deux carnets, un rouge et or et, un vert et argent. Hermione prit sa baguette et commençât à ensorceler les carnets, lorsque qu'une voix et la personne qui l'accompagnée surgit devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Quelque chose. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

Je te cherchais, Hermione rougit. Fais pas cette tête, je vais pas te demander en mariage.

Tu as toujours autant d'esprit à ce que je vois.

T'énerve pas pour des conneries Granger.

Je suis très calme.

Ok. Bon ce que je voulais te dire c'est…

Oui ?

Ne me coupe pas la parole s'il te plaît. Je voulais juste te dire que…c'est sympa ce que t'as fait en potion.

De rien. Hermione rangeât ses affaires dans son sac et tendit le carnet vert/argent à Draco. Tiens c'est pour toi.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tu verras. » Et elle laissa en plan devant la table un Draco Malfoy très perplexe.

En rentrant dans les cachots Hermione trouva la chambre toujours aussi vide. Elle fit ses devoirs avant d'ouvrir son carnet où s'était inscrit

« _Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy » _Hermione sourit et attrapa une plume.

« _C'est bien tu sais comment tu t'appelles._

_-C'est qui ?_

_-D'après toi ?_

_-Granger ?_

_-Bravo !_

_-Qu'est ce que t'as infligé à ces carnet ?_

_-Un sortilège de mon invention._

_-Ok. Bon alors si on reprenait la discussion qu'on avait en potion…_

_-D'accord. Donc je disais ce matin je me suis réveillé et j'avais les cheveux coupés._

_-C'est pour ça que tu as hurler._

_-Tu m'as entendu ?_

_-Qui ne t'as pas entendu ? Peut être tes petits camardes là haut dans leur grande tour._

_-J'ai l'impression que tu ne nous aimes pas._

_-Je suis un Serpentard._

_-Oui mais tu n'es pas comme les autres._

_-Ah bon ? Je suis qui alors ?_

_-Draco._

_-Oui ?_

_-Non je veux dire tu n'es pas juste Malfoy, tu es Draco, c'est mieux, non ?_

_-C'est un grand pas pour moi._

_-Et un petit pas pour le monde des sorciers, normalement c'est l'inverse._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'humanité. C'est une phrase de Neil Amstrong, le premier moldu qui a posé le pied sur la lune._

_-Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'arrêter de réfléchir ?_

_-C'est seulement de la culture générale._

_-De moldus._

_-J'entends PP qui arrive, je te laisse._

_-Ok salut…Hermione ?_

_-Quoi encore ?_

_-J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe_

_-…_

_-Hermione ?_

_-…_

_-Je déteste ce truc ! »_

**A suivre…**

J'avais prévu de le faire plus long mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait déjà 5 pages donc je vous abandonne ici. Laissez moi vos commentaires et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite bisouxXx.


	4. magie pure et décadence

Coucou bienvenu a ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui laisse des commentaires, bienvenu aussi à tous les autres qui prennent cette fic en cour. Et merci à tout le monde.

**Collocation impossible**

**Chapitre 4**

**Décadence et magie pure**

Hermione avait fermé son carnet au moment ou elle avait lu le compliment de Draco, elle était encore toute rouge lorsque Pansy et Milicent entrèrent dans la chambre, elle ferma ses rideaux en vitesse, cachant son carnet sous son oreiller.

Apparemment elles ne se souciaient absolument pas d'elle, Hermione s'endormit alors, un sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit serein.

Une main lui caressait le ventre et commença à descendre, Hermione se réveillât brutalement et tomba face a face avec les sourires diaboliques de Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode.

Cette dernière lui lança un sortilège de mutisme et lui emprisonna les bras avec une corde, la peur se lisait maintenant sur le visage de la jeune fille, Pansy prit alors la parole : « On va te faire découvrir le plaisir Granger, t'es beaucoup trop coincée, Milicent, prend lui sa baguette, on ne sais jamais. » Celle-ci s'exécuta.

Hermione était complètement terrorisée maintenant. Pansy déchira la nuisette d'Hermione découvrant ainsi toute son anatomie.

Elle commença à passer ses doigts entre les seins de la jeune fille, puis descendît sur son ventre, Hermione essaya d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortît de sa bouche, elle battît des jambes et essaya de frapper Pansy avec, Pansy se mis alors à califourchon sur Hermione, empêchant tout les mouvements de la jeune fille.

Elle faisait descendre ses doigts toujours plus bas vers l'entre jambe d'Hermione qui se débâtait comme une furie, essayant de se libérer de ses liens.

Pansy s'allongea sur Hermione et lui murmura : « Chhuutt, il ne faut pas faire de bruit… » Se rapprocha du visage de sa prisonnière et l'embrassa violement et avec force, jusqu'à sentir le sang de la jeune fille sur ses lèvres.

Elle se remit en position assise recommençant à faire descendre ses doigts, ils avaient presque atteint leur but lorsque quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait se produisit, les muscles d'Hermione se tendirent et chaque cellule de son corps respira la magie, il y eu comme une explosion et l'onde de choc envoya valser Pansy et Milicent sur le plancher, détruisit tout sur son passage, tel que les liens d'Hermione, qui attrapa son carnet, sa baguette et allât s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, créant un bouclier autour d'elle elle envoyât un sort sur son carnet qui s'illumina, après quelque seconde qui parurent une éternité à Hermione des mots commencèrent à s'inscrirent.

_Granger ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais quelle heure il est au moins ? J'ai besoin de sommeil moi !_

_-Viens, tout de suite._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Viens, tout de suite._

_-OK, j'arrive._

Hermione referma son carnet, les battements de son cœur commençaient à se stabiliser, les émotions et l'énergie utilisée firent qu'Hermione s'évanouit.

Un bruit contre la porte la réveillât. Quelqu'un cognait dessus.

« Granger ? Granger je sais que t'es la dedans ! Ouvre moi par Merlin ! Ouvre moi ou je défonce la porte ! Hermione ouvre cette porte ! »

La jeune fille rassembla ses forces et ouvrit la porte sur un Draco débrailler et dont le visage exprimait une peur sincère. Hermione retomba au sol où Draco se précipita.

« Merde ! Mais qui t'a fait ça ? Et c'est quoi se bordel dans la chambre, on dirait une explosion. »Les nerfs d'Hermione se relâchèrent et, sachant qu'elle était en sécurité, elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Draco.

« Hermione…T'es toute nue, attend, je reviens, je vais chercher quelque chose à te mettre » Mais la jeune fille refusa de le lâcher et ses pleurs redoublèrent, entre les sanglots, Draco put néanmoins déchiffrer ses mots sur les lèvres ensanglantées d' Hermione.

« Reste… je t'en supplie…reste. »

« Ok, ok je reste, calme toi. »Et d'un coup de baguette magique, il fit venir jusqu'à eux, la couette d'Hermione dans laquelle il l'enveloppa. Il avait très bien compris ce qui c'était passé, l'explosion dans la chambre sentait la magie pure, et le corps nu ainsi que les lèvres blessaient d'Hermione voulait dire beaucoup de chose. Elle pleura jusque tard dans la nuit avant de s'endormir. Draco ne voulant et ne pouvant la laisser seule s'endormit à ses côtés.

Le petit jour de ce mercredi matin révéla un désastre impressionnant dans la chambre d'emprunt d'Hermione Granger. Deux jeunes filles étaient étalées par terre, mais leur santé n'était pas en danger, un des trois lits de la chambre avait explosé et l'onde de choc avait fait pas mal de dégât.

Dans la salle de bain adjacente Hermione et Draco étaient endormis.

Le visage de la jeune fille exprimait le soulagement tandis que celui du jeune homme semblait fatigué et perturbé.

Doucement il ouvrit les yeux se demandant pendant un quart de seconde où il était, son regard se posa sur Hermione toujours endormi et il soupira, sa main effleurant les cheveux court ainsi que le visage de la jeune fille, apparemment son sommeil avait été difficile, mais c'était un peu normal.

Il y avait du sang sur le menton d'Hermione, pas énormément bien sur, mais assez pour comprendre.

Draco voulut s'écarter un peu pour dégourdir ses jambes endolories, mais elle resserra son étreinte.

« Chut…ne t'inquiète plus… »Murmurât-il, Hermione se réveillât sur ces paroles, la magie pure qu'elle avait utilisé l'avait fortement affaiblit, le sort de mutisme s'était dissipé et elle pu prononcé d'une toute petite voix « merci » avant de retombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco l'emmitoufla dans la couette et se releva la portant dans ses bras, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, ayant lui-même utilisé la magie pure pour se défendre contre Lui.

Il traversa la chambre où Pansy et Milicent commençaient à émerger difficilement, il ne leur adressa ni un regard ni une parole.

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin, personne n'était dans les couloirs à cette heure là. Il put donc gagner l'infirmerie sans problème. Arrivés là bas, il la déposa précautionneusement sur un lit écrivit à la va vite un mot indiquant ce qui c'était passé, sans dire qui il était, et déposa un baiser sur le front brûlant d'Hermione avant de rejoindre sa chambre et un repos bien mérité.

**A suivre…**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	5. l'ange de mes nuit

Bijour bijour désolée d'avoir été si longue, je suis impardonnable ! Mais en même temps a eu quelques problèmes et puis, j'ai bien le droit à un peu de repos, non ? Bon, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et je vous livre tout de suite le chapitre 5 de « collocation impossible ».

**Collocation impossible**

**Chapitre 5**

**Ange de la nuit**

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent avec difficultés et rencontrèrent un visage aux yeux gris qui lui souriait. Draco semblait fatigué, mais il souriait.

« Bonsoir, murmurât-il, j'ai de la chance que tu te réveille en pleine nuit, je ne peux pas venir dans la journée.

Hermione sourît.

Pourquoi ?

Potter et Weasley »

Draco fit une grimace qui les fit rire tout les deux.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demandât Hermione

Alors, tu veux que je commence par qui, Potter, Dumbledore ou bien Madame Pomfresh ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

Potter passe littéralement tous ses moments de libre ici, Dumbledore a renvoyé Parkinson et Bulstrod et madame Pomfresh veille à ce qu'il y est le moins possible de visiteur à ton chevet, pour ne pas te fatiguer. Bien sur elle n'est pas au courant que je passe une partie de la nuit à te regarder dormir.

Quel jour on est ?

Vendredi, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, enfin Samedi maintenant. Ça faisait trois jours que tu te la jouais belle au bois dormant, avec quelque sursaut de réveil, mais ça tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas.

pas vraiment, non.

Au fait le truc dont ton corps c'est servi pour se défendre, est de la magie pure, peu de gens savent qu'elle existe, et encore moins de personne savent comment la déclencher. Mais c'est bien que tu es réagit comme ça. J'ose même pas imaginer où tu serais en ce moment si elles avaient fini ce qu'elles voulaient faire…

Sûrement ici, mais pas dans le même état…Draco ?

Mmm ?

Merci.

T'as pas besoin de me remercier, c'est pas comme si je t'avais sauvé la vie…

Draco, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Ouais …euh c'est bon tu vas mieux, je vais aller me coucher. A demain. »

Draco se leva, la main Hermione attrapa son poignet et le reteint.

« Non, reste, s'il te plaît.

Qu'est que je ferais pas pour te faire plaisir, vraiment, quand est ce que je dors moi ?

Y a un lit là. Répondit elle en désignant un lit juste à côté. »

Draco enleva ses chaussures, son pantalon et sa chemise, sous les yeux gênés d'Hermione, qui détourna son regard pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait dû, laissant ses yeux admirer pendant quelque seconde le corps de Draco.

« Ne te gène pas surtout. Lui reprochât il avec malice tout en se glissant sous les couvertures.

Je…Excuse moi.

Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Quelques heures plus tard :

« Draco ?... tu dors ?murmura Hermione. Quelqu'un se retourna dans les lit d'à côté en maugréant.

Je dormais…

OH ! Excuse moi, dors vas y. »

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, Draco n'était plus là. Mais il avait posé le carnet d'Hermione sur la table de chevet de celle-ci. La jeune fille l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur Draco avait inscrit « _j'espère que tu as bien dormit, repose toi bien, à ce soir. »_

Au moment où elle refermait le carnet, des pas se firent entendre dans l'infirmerie.

« Hermione ! Tu es réveillée, enfin ! » Harry et Ron apparurent au pied du lit de la jeune fille et l'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces. Ron prit la parole.

« Dumbledore a abandonné le projet, à cause de …, tu vas pouvoir revenir parmi nous, enfin dès que tu seras guérie.

Ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi, je vais très bien, je crois même que je vais retourner en cours Lundi.

Un ange passa et Harry faisant mine de s'éloigner, dit :

Bon je vous laisse, on a un entraînement important, Ron je t'attends dehors.

Oui…à tout à l'heure Harry. » Les pas d'Harry s'éloignèrent, Ron inspira profondément et se lança.

« J'ai eu très peur pour toi 'Mione.

Il n'y a plus de raison d'avoir peur maintenant, mais je comprends tout à fait que tu te sois inquiété, après tout tu es mon meilleur ami, avec Harry bien sur.

Je sais… mais est ce que je pourrais être autre chose ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Le visage de Ron se rapprocha de celui de son amie.

Je veux dire que … je tiens beaucoup a toi.

Mais moi aussi Ron, tu veux pas éloigner un peu ton visage du mien je me sens un peu gênée.

Contrairement à la demande d'Hermione Ron rapprocha encore son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touche celles de la jeune fille. Aussitôt Hermione le repoussa avec une force herculéenne qui l'envoya bouler à 5 mètres du lit, Hermione se mis à hurler comme on l'avait empêché d'hurler l'autre nuit, son cri ameuta madame Pomfresh.

Elle releva le pauvre Ron qui visiblement c'était fait mal, il saignait du nez et se tenait les côtes. Néanmoins madame Pomfresh lui criait dessus.

« Que lui avez vous fait Mr Weasley ? Que lui avez vous dit ?

Mais…rien je vous assure…j'ai juste…Mais Hermione lui coupa la parole.

Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Ron, je ne sais pas, ça me fait mal, tu ne comprends pas ?

Mr Weasley venez avec moi nous allons soigner vos côtes, laissez la maintenant, il faut qu'elle se repose, tenez miss Granger buvez ça, dit elle en lui tendant un verre remplit de somnifère. » Et, pendant qu'Hermione sombrait doucement dans le sommeil, madame Pomfresh entraîna Ron vers son bureau pour soigner ses blessures.

Il y avait quelque chose sur ses jambes qui fit qu'Hermione se réveillât. Il n'y avait pas de lumière mais les rayons de la pleine lune entraient dans la pièce et éclairaient les cheveux blonds platine d'un Draco endormi. Il avait l'air d'un ange, si innocent, si beau. Hermione s'attendrit devant cette image apaisante.

Hermione passa plus d'heure a le regarder dormir néanmoins Draco finit bien par se réveiller et quand il le fit se fut en douceur avec des gestes lent comme s'il avait dormi pendant cent ans, la marque du drap était imprimée sur sa joue.

« Bonsoir. Dit Hermione paisiblement.

'Soir, tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

A peine 5 minutes. Mentit Hermione.

Vraiment ?

Je t'assure. Répondit Hermione rougissante.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ce matin ?

Comment sais tu ce qui c'est passé ce matin ?

Weasley avait deux côtes cassées en revenant de ta visite, je me doute qu'il ne s'est pas fait ça en tombant dans les escaliers…Quoique…

Draco ! »

Mais elle lui raconta, la visite d'Harry et Ron, la déclaration de ce dernier et Draco éclata de rire devant sa maladresse et ses paroles.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être niais !

Draco ! S'exclama Hermione pour la seconde fois.

Si on peut plus se marrer, continue…

Il à essayer de … m'embrasser.

Et…

Et je l'ai envoyé à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie avec une force que j'ignorer, j'ai hurler j'ai pleurer sans pouvoir m'en empêcher parce que, parce que…Hermione recommença a sangloter, je l'ai revu l'autre soir, elle qui s'approche et qui…Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sa voix se brisa et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Draco s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Calme toi, c'est fini, plus personne ne te ferra de mal, jamais…Et surtout pas le bon roi Weasley, arrête de pleurer comme ça tu va finir par t'assécher, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas mangé un truc solide hein ? 3-4 jours ? Je vais te chercher quelque chose, je reviens tu bouge pas tu pleure plus ok ? »

Hermione hocha positivement la tête. Il la serra un instant dans ses bras avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Madame est servie ! » Draco entra dans l'infirmerie avec dans les bras un énorme plateau remplit de sandwichs, de sucreries, de bierreaubeurre et de jus de citrouille.

Woaw !Ou est ce que tu as déniché tout ça ?

Les cuisines sont une vraie mine d'or. Bonne appétit la belle au bois dormant moi faut que j'aille faire un somme parce que je tiens plus debout. » Il lui effleura la joue et retourna vers les cachot.

**A suivre…**


	6. révélations

Bonjour bonjour, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, je précise que le dernier chapitre sera suivi d'un prologue. Le dénouement est proche …

**Collocation impossible**

**Chapitre 6**

**Révélations**

Hermione était réveillée depuis quelque heures en ce dimanche matin lorsque Dumbledore vint la voire.

« Bonjour miss Granger, comment allez vous ?

Mieux je crois.

Non… je veux dire, psychologiquement parlant.

Je ne sais pas professeur.

C'est bien ce que je penser…

Que voulez vous dire ?

Miss Granger savez vous qui vous a sauvée l'autre soir ? Hermione prise de cours commença à bafouiller.

Je…euh…non, non…je ne m'en souviens plus…

Miss granger je pratique la légimancie, je sais quand les gens ne me disent pas la vérité, de plus vous mentez très mal, alors qui est ce ? Hermione résignée répondit

C'est …Draco Malfoy monsieur.

J'en aurait mis ma barbe a coupé ! s'exclama Dumbledore

Comment ça ?

Vos professeurs m'on dit qu'il paraissait continuellement fatigué, comme s'il veillait quelqu'un toute la nuit.

Ce n'est pas ma faute !

Je ne vous réprimande pas, au contraire. Etes vous au courant de ce que vous avez pratiqué comme magie l'autre nuit.

De la magie pure je crois.

Oui c'est cela. Mais savez vous quels en sont les conséquences ?

Non pourquoi ?

Allez donc faire un tour à la bibliothèque miss Granger, vous pouvez sortir maintenant, n'est ce pas PomPom.

-Oui, oui bien sur elle est tout à fait rétablie.

Quand Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors elle respira profondément comme pour redécouvrir cette atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale qui lui avait tant manqué. Dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur son lit, serra dans ses bras son oreiller, et admira la vue par la petite fenêtre. Que c'était bon d'être enfin chez soi !

Ceux qui s'avaient ce qui lui était arrivé, ils étaient peu nombreux, la serrèrent amicalement dans leur bras.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas rester ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore l'intriguait trop, elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque.

Là bas elle trouva un livre entièrement consacrée à la magie pure.

« _La magie pure n'est que très peu connue des sorciers, même les plus puissant, pourtant, sa force dépasse celle de bien d'autres, néanmoins quelques inconvénients lui subsiste : la magie pure utilise l'énergie contenu dans les cellules du sorcier qui l'utilise. Son utilisation rend donc le sorcier vulnérable. De plus un enchantement se produit lors de l'utilisation de la magie pure, la première personne qui touche le/la sorcier/sorcière après son utilisation devient son sauveur. Pour que cet enchantement soit rompu un baiser d'amour devra être échangé entre le sauveur et l'utilisateur de la magie pure sans quoi la personne et son sauveur ne pourront pas embrasser d'autres personnes. »_

Hermione referma le livre, elle devait embrasser Malfoy ? C'était inconcevable ! Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore était venu la voire, il savait, et il allait sûrement orienter Draco vers la bibliothèque. Hermione rouvrit le livre et déchira la page qui traité de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle reposa le livre sur son étagère et quitta la bibliothèque en courant sous les yeux méfiant de Mme Pince.

Quelques minutes avant Severus Rogue entrait dans la chambre de Draco.

« Mr Malfoy le directeur souhaite vous parlez, suivez moi. » et Draco suivit son directeur de maison à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à la gargouille qui s'ouvrit grâce au mot de passe que Rogue prononça « sucette au sang ». Le professeur de potion laissa son élève devant l'escalier et repartit par où il était arrivé. A la grande surprise de Draco l'escalier se mit à monter, le menant devant la porte du directeur. Le jeune homme frappa timidement et une voix bienveillante lui répondit :

« Entrez monsieur Malfoy, entrez je vous attendez. »Draco ouvrit la porte et entra, un grand oiseau rouge et or vint se poser sur son épaule en chantant.

« Apparemment Fumseck t'apprécie autant que Harry.

Harry comme Potter ? Draco n'avait même pas relevé le tutoiement.

Oui c'est cela, Mr Malfoy je dois vous dire quelque chose…

Quoi donc ?

Asseyez vous.

Pardon ?

Je me sens mal à l'aise vous êtes debout comme ça devant moi qui suis assis, prenez donc un siége.

Oh ! Oui bien sur .Répondit Draco en s'exécutant (**ça veut pas dire qu'il se tue là il fait juste ce qu'on lui demande)**

Vous êtes devenu un sauveur Mr Malfoy.

Pardon ? (**Il est très répétitif comme mec**)

Mardi soir, c'est vous qui avez touché miss Granger en premier.

Comment le savez vous ?

Peu importe. Répond à ma question s'il te plait.

Après son utilisation de la magie pure ? Oui c'est moi.

Je voulais te l'entendre dire, savez ce que cela veut dire ?

Non monsieur. Dumbledore ce plaça devant le portrait d'un ancien directeur qui avait l'air plutôt jeune.

Excusez moi Lancelot, voulez vous bien allez dans la bibliothèque et me dire si elle a déchiré la page.

Avec plaisir Albus. Le dénommer Lancelot commença à se déplacer de tableau en tableau.

Nous allons attendre que Lancelot revienne. Dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant dans son grand fauteuil.

Excusez moi professeur mais est ce Lancelot le chevalier de la table ronde. Questionna Draco.

Non, non c'est un de ses descendant le plus jeune directeur de Poudlard, malheureusement il est décédé d'une maladie moldu, la leucémie.

oh…

Le voilà qui revient, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer. En effet Lancelot réapparut et s'assis dans son fauteuil en reprenant sa respiration.

Alors ? Questionna Dumbledore.

Oui.

Je m'en doutait, merci Lancelot, bien monsieur Malfoy, je suis obligé de tout vous expliquer puisque vous ne pouvez plus vous renseigner auprès de la bibliothèque étant donné que miss Granger a arraché la page vous concernant.

Je n'ai pas tout compris monsieur.

L'aimez vous ?

Pardon ? (**Qu'est ce que je vous disais**)

Aimez vous miss Granger

Je ne me suis jamais posé la question monsieur. Bien sur je passe beaucoup de temps auprès d'elle depuis l'autre soir, mais c'est plus amical, enfin je crois …

Ne vous mentez pas Mr Malfoy.

Mais enfin ! Je ne sais pas moi et puis nous ne somme pas du même rang.

Je vous parle d'amour monsieur Malfoy pas de rang social.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me posez vous cette question ?

Parce que l'utilisation de magie pure crée un enchantement.

Ah bon ?

Oui.

Et qu'est ce que j'ai a voir la dedans ?

La première personne qui a touché miss Granger après son « accident ».

Moi.

Est son sauveur, il est lié à elle par l'enchantement.

Ah est comment fait-on pour dénouer l'enchantement ?

Il faut que vous l'embrassiez. Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

C'est tout ? Puis réalisant, QUOI ?

Un baiser d'amour monsieur Malfoy.

MAIS … C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Ne hurlez pas, pourquoi donc est-ce impossible, puisque vous l'aimez.

Mais… mais…Elle le sait ?

Que sait elle ?

Que je dois l'embrasser !

Non…

Ouf.

Elle sait que vous devez vous embrasser.

Mais ça revient au même !

Non, ce doit être un baiser d'amour.

J'ai compris, puis je partir monsieur ?

Oui, oui faites donc. »

Draco claqua la porte derrière lui et descendit à toute vitesse pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dumbledore dans son bureau s'approcha de Fumseck qui avait regagné son perchoir et commença à caresser le plumage étincelant de l'oiseau.

« Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait par hasard ? »

**A suivre…**

**Pour la dernière phrase c'est un hommage à ma classe, il s'agit d'une phrase de « on ne badine pas avec l'amour » de Musset qui a était joué magnifiquement bien par notre classe merci à toutes pour vos review ça me fait toujours très plaisir.**


	7. brisons l'enchantement

Grâce à un monstrueux stratagème mon frère à réussi à planter ma section de travail la ou j'avais toutes mes fan fictions ! C'est terrible je n'ai plus rien ! Heureusement que je publie au fur et a mesure ce qui fait que je pourrai récupérer tout mes textes, mais j'ai perdu aussi toutes mes photo toute ma musique enfin c'est la catastrophe ma section de travail est remise à zéro ça me tue ! Enfin heureusement que j'écrit mes fan fictions d'abord sur papier sinon …Enfin bon je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre. Ah au fait autre précision j'ai remarqué que les tirés ne fonctionnait pas donc je vais mettre ce caractère pour indiquer la prise de parole.

**Collocation impossible**

**Chapitre 7**

**Brisons l'enchantement **

Hermione se sentait bien lorsqu'elle se réveillât. Mais a la pensée de l'enchantement à rompre et de la retenue avec Rogue en fin de journée, son visage s'assombrit. Des bruits provenaient de la salle de bain, dans un autre monde la vie continuait. Hermione se déshabilla dans son lit, et parcourue la distance la séparant de la salle de bain totalement nue.

La voyant passer dernière elle, dans le miroir, Lavande failli s'éborgner avec la brosse de son mascara.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fait toute nue ? Hermione s'immobilisa, réfléchissant intensément, et fini par répondre dans un marmonnement

J'vais m'doucher. » Avant d'entrée dans la douche.

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent, interloqué, Hermione ne se promenais jamais nue et Hermione était toujours de bonne humeur le matin, que lui arrivait-il ?

Ce Lundi s'annonçait mal pour Hermione, la journée commençait par un double cour d'histoire de la magie, le déjeuner, puis 2 heures de botanique, 2 heures de soin au créatures magique avec les Serpentard, donc Draco et enfin une retenue de potion dans la soirée, elle qui avait juste envie de ne voire personne elle était servie.

Hermione sortit de la douche et s'aperçue qu'elle avait laissé sa serviette dans sa malle. Elle rentra dans la cabine de douche et hurla :

« Lavande ! Tu peux m'apporter ma serviette s'il te plaît, et même s'il ne plaît pas !

Cinq seconde je finis un truc…

JE GELE!

Oui, oui attends.

J'AI FROID LAVANDE! » La main de Parvati passa par l'entrebâillement de la cabine de douche, tenant une serviette.

« Tiens, la voilà ta serviette ! Qu'est ce que tu as ce matin, tu es … bizarre ! » Hermione prit la serviette et referma d'un coup sec la porte manquant d'écraser la main de Parvati.

« Merci **Parvati !** » répondit Hermione en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Oh c'est bon tu ne vas pas criser pour si peu, de toute façon je ne suis pas à ton service » répliqua Lavande.

Hermione se sécha, s'habilla, prit son sac et claqua la porte en sortant.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »

Hermione n'attendit pas Ron et Harry et descendit directement à la grande salle. Elle était quasiment devant les portes lorsqu'on lui attrapa la main.

« Hermione, je voudrais qu'on discute un peu. »

Hermione prise de panique ne réfléchit pas et envoya une baffe magistrale à Malfoy qui vacilla sous le choc.

« Mais, enfin Hermione qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Ne me touche plus jamais ! répondit-elle en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

Mais !

DEGAGE ! » Hurlât-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Et elle rentra au courant dans la grande salle pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, où seul Colin Crivey et son frère étaient installés. Hermione petit déjeuna à toute vitesse et, avant que la salle commence à se remplir, elle était déjà sortie.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, elle évita tout le monde, arrivant la première, sortant la première, aux cours comme au repas. Néanmoins en soin aux créatures magiques Hermione n'eu pas d'autres choix que de reformer son tandem avec Ron pour observer les bébés Lascurs, maintenant âgées d'une semaine.

« Hermione, je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, c'est pour ça que tu évites tout le monde aujourd'hui ?

Non, pour l'autre soir tu n'y ai pour rien, maintenant laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît.

Je … oui d'accord. »

Hermione pensait encore au geste de Draco le matin même, était-il possible qu'il soit au courant ? Si oui, comment ? Elle avait pourtant arraché la page. De toute façon elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter continuellement, elle sentait son regard posé sur elle et cela la troublait énormément, elle était persuadée qu'il savait. Le cours fini sur cette pensée et Hermione se dépêcha de rentrer au château pour pouvoir manger un peu avant sa retenue.

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'adossée à la porte de la salle de potion, Hermione attendait. Elle regarda sa montre, il avait cinq minutes de retard.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione tomba à la renverse et se retrouva étalée par terre au pied d'un Draco tout sourire.

« Je ne savait pas que tu serais prête à te mettre à mes pied pour que je t'excuse de la baffe de ce matin…dit-il ironiquement… hum Hermione tu…

Quoi ? répondit Hermione toujours allongée.

On voit ta culotte… » Hermione se remis sur pied en quatrième vitesse et envoya une baffe à Draco, qui protesta.

« Hey ! Mais ça devient une habitude, tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine.

Que veux tu dire ?

Que tu m'aimes à la folie.

Ce que tu peux être prétentieux, puis changeant de sujet, que fais tu ici ?

Je suis l'assistant en potion du professeur Rogue.

C'est ce que tu veux faire ?

De quoi ?

Professeur de potions. Draco mit un temps avant de répondre, il regarda son avant bras gauche puis Hermione.

Oui…j'aimerais bien…Et toi ?

J'hésite…

Entre ?

Médicomage au Auror, je ne suis pas encore décidée… Bon aller fini la discussion, je suis censée être en retenue, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

On brise l'enchantement. Hermione rougit, il savait donc, mais que savait il ?

Quel enchantement ?

Ne fais pas l'innocente (**petite dédicace à Lola**), Dumbledore m'a tout raconté, et tu le sais aussi. »

Si Dumbledore lui avait dit alors elle ne pouvait plus niait. Draco s'approcha d'elle et, tout doucement il la prit dans ses bras. Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Hermione, Draco la berça tendrement tout en caressant ses cheveux (ceux d'Hermione pas les siens).

« Chut arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, Hermione. Et avec son pouce il effaça les larmes naissantes d'Hermione. Je ne te ferrai pas de mal tu le sais, il faut juste un baiser, et ensuite je sors totalement de ta vie, je te le promet.

Non, reste avec moi, ne t'en vas jamais. » Elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'unissent, une bulle bleue se forma autour d'eux, les protégeant du reste du monde. Elle l'embrassa longtemps, ses mains tenant fermement celles de Draco. Le jeune homme fini par rompre le baiser.

« Hermione je ne peux rien te promettre d'autre qu'un baiser, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, nous deux c'est impossible… » Il ne la laissa pas répondre et l'embrassa à son tour pour être bien sur d'avoir brisé l'enchantement. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il pu dans ses bras, puis sachant la séparation proche, et pour la première fois de sa vie Draco Malfoy pleura, pas énormément bien sur, c'est dur après autant de temps.

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'ils se quittèrent dans un dernier baiser, un baiser d'adieu.

Puis Hermione redevint la Hermione que tout le monde connaissait.

Et Draco remis son masque cachant ses sentiments.

**FIN **

**Alors qu'en avait vous pensez, laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plaît, cette fois je répondrais à tout le monde dans le prologue qui va suivre dans très peu de temps.**

**Merci**


	8. épilogue

HALOHA ! Je me suis trompé la dernière fois je vous ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un prologue mais, non en fait c'est un épilogue, suis-je bête. Les

Réponses au reviews sont à la fin du texte.

Poudlard, le 3 septembre 2016

Maman,

Mon entrée à Poudlard c'est très bien déroulé. Harry est mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, il est mon parrain tout de même !

La directrice s'appelle Minerva McGonagal, elle a l'air très stricte, a-t-elle été ton professeur ? J'aurais aimé connaître Dumbledore, mais à cause de la guerre…

OH, j'oubliai le plus important, je suis à Serdaigle, cela me fait plaisir il parait que c'est la maison de ceux qui sont très intelligent. Le choipeau savait tout de moi, est ce vrai qu'il lit dans nos esprits ?

Le dortoir et la salle commune sont très conviviaux.

Il c'est passé quelque chose d'étrange en cours de potions. Le professeur a fait l'appel, et quand il est arrivé à mon nom, il s'est approché de moi et a dit :

« C'est vous Arabella Weasley ? » Il regardait mes yeux intensément mais ne semblait pas méchant je lui ai donc répondu positivement. Il a alors sourit et m'a dit exactement ceci :

« Tu as les même yeux qu'Hermione, j'étais sur qu'ils allaient bien finir par ce marier. » Pourrais tu m'éclairer sur cette phrase, il s'appelle Draco Malfoy.

N'oublie pas la photo de toi et papa, écrit moi au plus vite même si je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail à Sainte Mangouste.

Je t'aime très fort papa et toi me manquez beaucoup, embrasse le pour moi.

Arabella.

**Buzame :**_ pourquoi donc bizarre ? Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin._

**Loli :**_ Mais non c'est pas triste, c'est très beau au contraire, bon d'accord ils ne finissent pas ensemble, mais ils sont quand même heureux d'avoir vécu ce qu'ils ont vécu._

**LaskaMalfoy :**_merci d'avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'à la fin tes commentaires sont toujours pertinent, merci pour la remarque prologue/épilogue. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaît, malheureusement non ils ne sont pas ensemble, je trouve ça très regrettable moi aussi._

**Sam malefoy : **_sincèrement désolée que cette fin te rende aussi triste, j'aurais voulu autre chose mais ma plume ne ma pas laissé choisir. Merci pour tout tes commentaires et ton soutient à cette fic, tout cela me rend particulièrement heureuse._

**Vinvin : **_tu trouve que ça se termine sereinement, oui c'est vrai Hermione ne fait pas de crise, lol. Merci pour ton soutient._

**Alyssia : **_Et si malheureusement c'est la fin je n'aime pas quand mes fics sont trop longues, j'espère que tu as apprécié. Merci._

**Lilouthephoenix :**_ Et si ils sont séparés pour toujours… c'est triste mais c'est beau, quel beau commentaire, merci._

**Hermione malefoy :**_ Je t'ai donné raison, je crois que la prochaine fic que je vais écrire il faut qu'ils finissent ensemble, à chaque fois la fin est alternative, sauf ici ou c'est clair net et précis. Merci._

**Zeeve lelula :**_ Une louve blanche qui m'encourage toujours à continuer, et qui ne mord que lorsqu'on la contrarie, ne hurle pas mais c'est la fin, merci beaucoup, beaucoup._

**Langedesenfers : **_merci pour ce « j'ai adoré te lire » moi qu'est ce que je serai sans vous qui me félicitez, me donnez votre avis. Oui draco est stupide mais c'était impossible et puis vivre un amour caché n'est pas très intéressant, n'est ce pas ?_


End file.
